


Master Class

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Between S2 and S3, F/F, Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: “The secret to fencing consists in two things: to give and to not receive.”   ~ Moliere





	Master Class

From her spot on the floor in the corner of the room, Vera watches the masked contenders. Quiet as a mouse, unseen like a servant, she spies on the master at play. Ironically bespoke in the color of innocence, Joan faces her opponent, back to Vera, completely oblivious to her stealthy entrance. 

Epees raised, the dance of death begins, commanded by a crisp “Allez” perfectly executed in Joan’s husky timbre.

Two vipers sway in the center of the dimly lit room, each sizing up their enemy. Joan strikes first, but her opponent manages an impressive parry. Dodging their counter attack, she serves her riposte, leading to a successful strike to her opponent’s left bicep. Swords lowered, they retreat, back into starting position.

A firm nod from her opponent signals the second duel. Vera watches in awe as they ebb and flow from each other, swords glinting in the dim light overhead. A sharp flick and quick lunge and the dance comes to an end, this time Joan falling victim with a touch to the inner thigh. Vera winces, gnawing her bottom lip with worry. It’s only an exercise, but there’s still Joan’s pride at stake. With a snarl and snap of her sword upon the ground, Joan retreats, repositioning for the final act. 

Round three commences with a curt nod from Joan. Her opponent rushes her immediately, a fully committed thrust aimed towards her midline. With a swift swivel of hips and feet, she dodges the strike and her opponent retreats. Joan edges forward then, extending her arm to issue a feint, luring her opponent into attack. 

Finally they pounce, once again lunging for her midline. With a swift circle of her wrist, she disengages and immediately issues her counter attack- a quick flick of her blade paired with an aggressive lunge forward, perfectly striking her enemy’s beating heart. Vera shifts her thighs, trying to clamp the thrum that’s begun to vibrate between them after watching such a chivalrous display. She imagines herself the maiden whose honor Joan has successfully defended, the daydream sending a rosy flush across her chest.  

Lowering their swords, opponents step forward, shaking hands in a show of good sportsmanship. Masks are removed, revealing a young man not more than 25 years old. Vera’s mouth falls open, then her chest fills with an odd sense of pride for Joan having bested him.

He sees Vera now and smiles in greeting when they make eye contact across the room, the gesture causing Joan to turn and look in her direction. Coffee eyes grow wide, flashing surprise for a split second before the normal steely gaze settles in. 

Without a word, she walks to her duffle bag sitting on the bench adjacent to Vera, removing her glove then pulling a water bottle from her bag, taking a long drink. The young man removes his gear, collects his bag and heads toward the door. 

“Have a good night, Ms. Ferguson and thank you for the duel.” He says with a respectful nod and smile.

“Thank you, Aaron. See you next week.” She waits until he exits the room before turning her attention to Vera, who now stands awkwardly a few feet away.

“Vera, to what do we owe the pleasure?” She greets her deputy curtly, taking another sip of water before setting the bottle down on the bench.

“I umm, I saw you as I was getting off the treadmill earlier. I didn’t realize you came here.” She takes a step closer, nervous hands fidgeting as they dangle in front of her waist. Joan eyes her suspiciously. She’d seen Vera too, when she walked in; had even stood for a moment to admire her graceful motion as she ran at a steady pace on the treadmill...and the way her skin tight leggings hugged her well formed thighs, but she didn’t realize she’d been spotted as well.

“I don’t, normally.” She finally concedes as she reaches around her hips to unfasten the croissard and slowly remove her jacket. “Our fencing studio is having their air conditioner repaired, so they reserved this space for the week.” Laying the jacket on the bench, she twists at the waist, hands reaching to loosen the plastron strap along her left ribs. Vera bites her lip and takes another step forward.

“I hope you don’t mind that I watched for a few minutes. I was...just curious.” Joan smirks as the plastron slips over her head, pulling loose a few more strands of wispy hair from her french plait and wiping the thin layer of perspiration from her brow. 

“Mmm. And, was your curiosity satisfied?” She hums with a hint of condescension, her stern gaze remaining locked on Vera as she takes another sip from her water bottle. Setting it down after a measured silence, she begins to remove her chest protector, dark eyes flashing mischief as she watches Vera shift her gaze to the wall. She can practically see the tremble of Vera’s bottom lip, recognizes there’s  _ something more _ than just nervousness beneath it. 

“It’s very exciting...and you make it look easy; I’d just look like an idiot.” She smiles shyly, eyes falling unconsciously to the damp spot on Joan’s shirt that hugs beneath the curve of her full breasts. The indiscretion doesn’t go unnoticed. In fact, it sends a delightful tingle through Joan’s body. Feeling generous in the wake of victory, she decides to indulge her deputy.

“Nonsense, Vera. You just need a mentor, someone to teach you how to effecTively utilize your body.” Smirk firmly in place, she retrieves her epee and takes a step toward the center of the room. 

“Come, give it a try.” She dares the mouse to play. 

Vera’s eyes grow saucer sized and she shakes her head with a nervous titter. 

“No, I…” she trails off bashfully.

“Oh come now, I have faith in you.” Joan purrs, a gently teasing lilt to her voice. 

Vera’s heart flutters wildly at the the compliment she doesn’t feel worthy to receive. But ever eager to please the master, she steps next to Joan, sea blue eyes seeking guidance from the obsidian orbs looming above her. Joan takes hold of the blade, extending the pommel in Vera’s direction. A small hand raises to grasp the handle and Joan releases her grip, stepping around to stand behind Vera, allowing her servant a taste of power. 

For the sake of the lesson, for the thrill of the game, Joan permits an unprotected touch. She takes a step closer to Vera, leaning in at the side of her neck as a hand comes to rest on the top of a sharp bare shoulder. Vera twitches slightly and Joan’s nostrils flare at the unexpected pleasure of the contact. The faint hint of sweat emanates from Vera’s smooth olive skin and Joan is surprised to find herself filled with desire instead of disgust.

“This is your sword arm.” She whispers, in a huskier tone than intended. Vera gulps as she feels hot breath bathe her neck. 

Long fingers ghost down the back of a toned bicep; breaths quicken with the languid caress. Joan smiles with pleasure as her fingers come to rest at Vera’s elbow. 

“Bend your elbow, but keep it flush with your hip.” Vera coughs nervously, but does as she is instructed. 

“Good. Your left arm will remain straight, but slightly drawn from your body.” She casts an eye downward to watch Vera’s placement, smiling as she does it perfectly.  _ Such an eager student. _

“Excellent. Now, bring your right leg two steps forward and turn your left foot out ninety degrees.” Each command is issued in a husky whisper. Again she looks down to judge Vera’s placement and yet again, the student performs to please.

“Good girl.” Joan mewls in a cherry ear as she leans incrementally closer. Vera’s chest swells with pride and her lip curves in a bashful smile. 

“Now, bend your knees slightly.” Vera bends, but tilts slightly forward, her ass bumping into Joan’s upper thighs. She straightens up immediately, biting her lip and issuing a swift apology. Joan inhales sharply at the arousing contact, then releases a sensual chuckle in response, prompting a violent blush across Vera’s chest. 

“Try again...but this time keep your hips straight.” Two strong hands come to grasp Vera’s hips, guiding her down into position. She gasps at the unanticipated contact and a devilish grin curves Joan’s sensual lips, long fingers wrapping around the trim curves to squeeze lightly at the hollows of Vera’s pelvis. 

“Better.” She steps around to Vera’s side, placing one hand at the small of her back and one just above her naval. “Now straighten your torso, pushing your chest forward slightly.” Vera keeps her gaze ahead as Joan guides her into position. Joan feels the tremble of firm muscles beneath her touch, the vibration absorbed by her hand and sent immediately to the heat building between her thighs. She releases her hold to severe the electric current running between them, but it’s too little too late and she knows it. 

She steps in front of Vera to observe the full view. Power looks good on her deputy...just like she knew it would. 

“This is known as the ‘en garde’ position. It’s the form in which every duel begins.” She circles Vera slowly, who remains motionless for the master’s viewing pleasure. 

Eventually she returns to the start, hungry eyes consuming Vera’s tight ass and shapely thighs before she steps back in, so close her breasts press firmly into Vera’s shoulder blades. 

“I do believe you are a natural, Vera.” she whispers a throaty praise.

Vera turns her head to meet Joan’s gaze over her shoulder, doe eyes staring reverently at the Amazon behind her, bottom lip caught bashfully between her teeth. She lowers the epee, shifting her body a fraction further into Joan, ocean eyes falling to sensual lips. Joan watches but doesn’t move; dark eyes dart across the expressive face before them, lips fall apart in anticipation. Inwardly she wills Vera to follow through.

High on her taste of power, Vera lifts onto her toes, leans forward and places her lips on Joan’s. She lingers momentarily before she slowly parts her lips, inviting Joan’s lingual invasion. Satisfied and sufficiently aroused, Joan gives her deputy what she wants. She kisses her fully, with a passion that borderlines on roughness. She breaks the kiss, teeth pulling firmly on a swollen bottom lip. 

It’s a taste of greater things to come. 

  
  
  



End file.
